


Come On Now Follow My Lead

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Inspired by Music, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: “Lou….”“What?” Louis asks innocently, not even looking to Harry as he asks it. He’s completely into the song, but Harry know what he’s doing. He’s not an idiot. Louis’ moving his hips and putting on a show. Well that’s just too bad, really. There’s dinner to be made. And as much as Harry would love to get his hands on his boy, he’s not a big fan of being on the receiving end of a hangry Louis. He’ll finish the fajitas, get some food in Louis’ tummy, and then they can do this.“I need to focus on dinner, sweetheart,” Harry says patiently.“I know. Don’t mind me."Ignoring Louis whilst trying to prepare dinner is easier said than done for Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wanted to write. Sorry if it's not my best, I've been very sick these past few days, but I wanted to put something out for you, and it made me happy to write. 
> 
> Inspired by Shape of You by Ed Sheeran, the bandage on Harry's hand (yes I know it's from a sprain, but bear with me), and domestic boyfriends who've been MIA together lately.
> 
> I do not own Shape of You, or the lyrics that are quoted throughout this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry’s chopping the veggies for the fajitas when he hears the familiar beat come closer until it’s blasting through the kitchen as Louis plops his phone down into the speakers they have set up on one of the counters. Harry smiles, doesn’t look up from his peppers. 

“Have you heard it yet?” Louis asks, and Harry knows he’s dancing, moving his hips to the beat.

“Lou,” a fond smile pulls across Harry’s face, “You’ve been playing it nonstop since it came out at midnight last night. Besides, you’re forgetting he sent us the demo for it a few months back, love.”

Harry cuts into another pepper, picturing the slight pout on Louis’ lips. Harry sees him prance over into his peripherals and he’s shaking his hips along to the beat and Jesus, it’s a bit distracting, okay?

“Lou….”

“What?” Louis asks innocently, not even looking to Harry as he asks it. He’s completely into the song, but Harry know what he’s doing. He’s not an idiot. Louis’ moving his hips and putting on a show. Well that’s just too bad, really. There’s dinner to be made. And as much as Harry would love to get his hands on his boy, he’s not a big fan of being on the receiving end of a hangry Louis. He’ll finish the fajitas, get some food in Louis’ tummy, and then they can do this. 

“I need to focus on dinner, sweetheart,” Harry says patiently.

“I know. Don’t mind me,” Louis says, right at the same time as the song, “ _Say boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me…_ ”

“Lou….”

Louis just nods his head, still moving his hips to the beat of the song, “ _Come on now follow my lead, come come on follow my lead._ ”

Harry knows he isn’t going to win this battle, “Louis.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Louis twists away to the other side of the kitchen, “Just ignore me.”

“Easier said than done,” Harry tells the peppers.

It’s not long before Louis is twisting right back over to Harry’s peripheral line of sight. He’s got his back to him now, shaking his hips and moving his bum - that very bum he knows Harry struggles to keep his hands off of at times. Harry bites the inside of his cheeks and tries to focus on the veggies. He’s got two peppers cut, just needs to cut one more and then the onion and the jalapeno. Then he can put everything in the pan, heat it all together, add the chicken, and fix their plates. Then they can eat, and then he can get his hands on his boy. It’s not like they have been deprived or anything. In fact, this little vacation they’ve had together has given them quite a lot of time for intimacy. And it’s not like Louis hasn’t already come three times that day. Harry doesn’t feel too bad for ignoring him right now.

The song ends, and Harry relaxes a bit as he dumps the peppers into the pan and begins to chop the onion. His moment of reprieve doesn’t last long though, because Louis’ put the song on repeat and Ed’s voice fills the kitchen once again, and Louis’ shaking his hips again and moving his bum and Jesus, Harry bites down harder on his cheek. 

He lets his gaze wander to the corner of his eye to see Louis raise his arms above his head, clasping his hands together and moving his hips as his tight white t-shirt rides up on his hips, revealing a soft strip of belly - soft and slightly swollen from a vacation of good food and lazing about. There’s part of a bruise peeking through above the waistband of his joggers that Harry left earlier that day in the process of one of Louis’ three orgasms. Harry’s cheeks burn slightly at the memory of laying his boy out against the pillows and teasing him and playing with him until Louis was overwhelmed and oversensitive, gripping the sheets in his fists and whimpering with wet lashes, wet cheeks, cock laying flushed and red and untouched against his stomach until finally Harry took mercy on him three times. Harry can almost hear Louis’ snarky, “you need a new definition of ‘mercy’ dickhead."

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Harry says, slicing into the onion.

“And what might that be, love?” Louis’ voice is dripping with innocence neither of them have.

“Round four.”

“ _Psh!_ ” Louis scoffs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, babe. I’m just enjoying the song.”

“Right.”

“Besides,” Louis grinds his hips, “I don’t think you’ve got the stamina for a round four.”

Harry almost drops the knife from his hand, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Fuck off,” Harry slices into the onion, knowing that a low blow like that simply means Louis is getting frustrated with his little game. Well too bad, then. He was the one that started it knowing Harry was in the process of fixing him dinner. 

“I can’t help it,” Louis bats his lashes, “ _I’m in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do…_ ”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and tells himself it’s because of the onion, “I know the words, Louis.”

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier, babe,” Harry smirks at the onion.

“Wipe that cocky grin off your face, dickhead,” Louis says, “How you can even look like that while cutting an onion is beyond me.”

“Lots of practice,” Harry says, cocky grin only growing at the reminder of his talent of cutting onions without them making him cry.

“Bastard.”

“I have half a mind to only fix enough fajitas for me,” Harry warns, “Leave you to fend for yourself.”

Louis scoffs, “I am perfectly capable of making my own dinner, H.”

“Oh I know,” Harry smirks again, “You just don’t want to.”

Harry bites his cheek again as Louis pats him on the bum before skipping over to the pantry to fetch the tupperware of fajita chicken Harry prepared already.

“You did season this, right?” Louis grins, holding up the container and giving it a little shake.

Harry can’t help the laugh that escapes him.

“Fuck off,” he says, clearing his throat and trying to sober himself, “You’ve got no business to talk, Mr. Pancakes.”

“Oi!” Louis grabs a dish towel from the counter and smacks Harry across the thighs with it. He totally deserved that.

Louis tosses the towel onto the ground because he’s a menace, and continues to prance around dancing to the song. Harry shakes his head and dumps the sliced onion into the pan with the peppers. Now for the jalapeno….

He sets the pepper onto the cutting board when Louis suddenly slots up behind him, his hands wrapping around Harry’s middle and grinding against him. Harry’s hand shakes as he goes to grab the knife.

“Lou….”

“What?” Louis asks, all fake innocence again, “I’m not doing anything.”

His hands dip lower, and that’s the funny thing of it truly. Harry feels Louis’ hands on him more so than he feels the actual slice of the knife against his finger. He sees the blood pooling on the cutting board before he even feels it.

“Fuck! Shit! Louis!” Harry drops the knife and rushes towards the sink.

He’s struggling to turn it on with his elbow when Louis says, “Oh shit! Harry! Oh fuck, I am so, so, _so_ sorry!”

Louis is on him in an instant, turning on the tap, and wrapping his fingers around his wrist to hold his hand under the water. It stings like hell and Harry winces, trying to will himself not to cry.

“Damn it, Louis,” he says because he’s frustrated and he’s not really thinking of much beside the pain and the blood. Louis’ face crumbles and he steps back, dropping Harry’s wrist as if it burned him. And shit, Harry didn’t mean to yell at him. He really didn’t.

He shuts off the water and wraps his finger in a paper towel as he says, “Baby, baby look at me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It was an accident. That’s all, just an accident.”

“C’mon,” Louis says, shutting off the music, “Let’s get you upstairs and clean it up proper.”

“Okay,” Harry nods and follows Louis upstairs to their bathroom. 

Louis stands up on his toes as he rifles through the medicine cabinet, pulling down the ointment and bandages.

“Gimme your hand,” he says.

Harry watches as Louis carefully applies the ointment with absolute gentleness before wrapping a bandage around Harry’s hand. He marvels at the sweetness of his boy, so careful and gentle and worried. 

“It was just an accident, baby. You know that, right?” Harry asks as Louis kisses the bandage.

“I know,” he says, but his voice isn’t convincing.

“Lou?”

“I just….it’s my fault, Harry. I was being a shit and you were trying to cook us dinner and I….”

“Hey, no none of that,” Harry brings his hands up to cup Louis’ face, “I’m fine, baby. It was just an accident. It’s not your fault. I’m the klutz, right? You were being lovely. Always lovely, baby.”

A pretty blush settles over Louis’ cheeks and a soft smile spreads across his face. That’s better.

“I’m sorry, Harry.”

“I know, angel. But I’m okay. Not sure about our cutting board though,” he teases.

“Can we save the peppers and chicken for tomorrow? Maybe order a pizza instead?” Louis offers.

Harry kisses him because he can’t not, “Pizza sounds lovely, angel.”

“Maybe we can dance to Shape of You together while we wait for the pizza?” 

“Absolutely not,” Harry says. Louis’ face immediately crumbles, and Harry is quick to explain, “If we dance to that song, I can promise you neither of us will be in any shape to answer the door when the pizza gets here.”

“You mean….round four?”

Harry shrugs, “Round four and then maybe a round five, just to teach you a lesson for questioning my stamina.”

Louis launches himself, flinging his arms around Harry’s neck and peppering his face in kisses.

“I love you a little, you know?” He says.

“Well you better or else this would make for one unfortunate engagement.”

Louis giggles and kisses him sweetly, “Love you a lot, you know.”

“Love you a lot too, baby.”

“How injured is that finger anyway?” Louis asks.

“Not injured enough to not carry you downstairs,” Harry says, hoisting Louis up into his arms.

They head back downstairs together, Louis nuzzling into Harry’s neck and pressing soft kisses along his jaw. Harry can’t help but smile as they make their way back towards the kitchen. He treasures every moment he shares with his boy, but these are the moments he treasures the most - the moments of them having a break together, time off spent alone together cooped up in their home with no responsibilities apart from loving and spoiling the absolute shit out of each other. These are the moments Harry knows make everything else worth it. 

Harry plops Louis down on the counter and tells him, “Put the peppers and onions in the tupperware with the chicken. I’ll start disinfecting the cutting board.”

“Can you put the music back on?” Louis asks, popping open the tupperware.

Harry heads over to the iphone, “I think that’s enough Shape of You before the pizza gets here, at least. Let’s put on Castle on the Hill instead.”

“I’m telling Ed you got so into Shape of You that you cut your finger!”

Harry laughs, “Like he won’t figure out that you were being a little tease to that song as I was cutting veggies and that’s what made me cut my finger. There’s a thing as ‘too much information’ you know, pumpkin.”

Louis just chuckles, “He loves it.”

“We’ll call him tomorrow,” Harry says, “Tonight, I’ve got plans for you, baby.”

“Can’t say I don’t like the sound of that.”

Harry sets the cutting board in the sink and comes around to press a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead, “ _Your love was handmade for somebody like me,_ ” he tells him. 

Louis blushes, kicks him in the shin and calls him a sap. He probably had that one coming, but kisses him again anyway. This time, Louis kisses him back and if his finger is hurting at all, Harry doesn't even feel it.

 


End file.
